<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t wanna go by angelicsunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564323">I don’t wanna go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower'>angelicsunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Stark-Rogers [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s Infinity War death scene with Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Stark-Rogers [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t wanna go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pops, I don’t feel so good.”</p><p>Peter stumbles forward towards Steve.</p><p>”You’re alright.” Tony catches him and looks to Steve. They know what’s about to happen. </p><p>”You’re alright, son.” Steve says.</p><p>“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening-“ Peter grips tighter onto Tony and feels tears tears begin to form in his eyes. It was painful.</p><p>Steve puts his hand on Peter’s back and guides them to sit down.</p><p>”I don’t wanna go, Pops. Dad, please” Peter begs them.</p><p>Steve had never felt so helpless. Watching his son die, he wanted nothing more than help but he couldn’t. It was impossible. Peter was in pain, he was going to <em>die </em>and he couldn’t do anything.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go.” Peter’s voice is weak. He looks at his parents and gripped onto them. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tony hushes him and strokes his hair. “You’re alright.” </p><p>Tony wasn’t going cry. He was going to go home and find a way to get his son back if it was the last thing he did. </p><p>Peter began to fade away and he let go. His ashes flew into the air and Tony grabbed at them, crying all so suddenly. He couldn’t hold back.</p><p>He fell into Steve’s arms who gently rocked back and forth.</p><p>“Steve...” </p><p>“I know.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead and let his own tears fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>